1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image capturing devices, and particularly to an image capturing device and a method for adjusting a photographing angle of the image capturing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Images captured by an image capturing device, such as a camera, may be skewed at an angle causing undesirable results. As a result, an operator of the camera may have to capture the images again or use digital photography software to amend the problem. However, these methods may be time-consuming and imprecise.